This invention is directed to a tool for cleaving optical fibers.
It is often desirable to transmit light energy by means of optical fiber wave guides. For example, visible light may be transmitted to a remote location by means of a single fiber wave guide. In more complex applications multiple specific optical signals may be transmitted. An example of a more complex application is a communication system using multiple optical fiber wave guides for transmission of signals. Whether single or multiple fiber wave guides are used, such devices often require the coupling of fibers in end to end relationship. A particularly serious problem which may be incurred as a result of such coupling of fiber ends is the loss of light at the coupling. For example, if the ends of the fibers being joined are uneven excessive light loss may occur as a result of reflection and refraction of light at the junction region.
In order to minimize such light loss it is desirable to cleave optical fibers such that the faces of the fibers are smooth and lie in a plane perpendicular to the axis of the fibers. When fibers cleaved in this manner are properly joined in end to end relationship loss of light is minimized at the juncture region.
For field work it is particularly desirable to have a cleaving tool which can be simply and reliably used to properly cleave the fibers to minimize light loss when fibers are joined. It is desirable that such cleaving operation be done as quickly as possible and that the operation be easily repeatable for cleaving additional fibers and obtaining consistent results. To assure that the faces of the fiber are smooth and lie substantially in a plane perpendicular to the axis of the fibers, it is desirable to provide a hand tool which firmly clamps the fiber into position and controls the tension applied to the fiber during the cutting operation independent of operator technique. It is desired that the motion of the cleaving element or chisel also be independent of operator technique and that such motion be uniform such that the cleaving element will operate at the same speed and force in any attitudinal position, even in the absence of gravity. It is also desirable to provide a hand tool having universal application in any weather environment which tool may be hed in one hand regardless of whether the operator is right or left handed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,546 to Benasutti describes an optical fiber cleaving tool including means to support and tension an optical fiber along an axis transverse to the longitudinal axis of the tool body. A cutting element is provided which is caused to move back and forth in a direction substantially normal to the axis of the optical fiber and corresponding to such longitudinal axis.